Don't Grow Attached
by Spark Plug x
Summary: But it's not like she would listen. (NeilxRachel)


**Super short oneshot for Neil and the main player girl.**

* * *

Neil watched as Rachel played with the cat that Rod had out for sale. She always stopped by to give Neil lunch around noon and recently she had been playing with the cute gray cat.

"Ah, it's such a sweetie pie!" The blonde girl cooed as she played with a ribbon. The cat jumped up to catch it, then wrestled with it for a few moments.

"She's for sale if you want her." Rod offered, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I would love to buy her, but I don't have enough room on my farm for her.." Rachel sighed, scratching the cat's ear.

"Why don't you just expand?" Neil asked from his stall.

"I can't right now. I'm trying to gather enough materials to make an inn for the town renovation project." Rachel explained, petting the cat a final time before standing up. "Which reminds me, I need to go get more stone. I'll see you guys later!" She waved and ran up into the forest. Neil sighed and rolled his eyes.

He understood that the town did need renovations and additions to it, he was in favor of them of course, but, not at the expense of Rachel's farm success. He wished she focused more on improving her own farm and happiness more than making everyone happy. He thought the town depended far too much on her. She was, however, the one that agreed to it all. She knew what she was getting into when she said yes to it, so Neil couldn't argue much against it.

"I hope she can get the cat soon." Rod said, petting the cat. "It's grown really attached to her.."

"She's grown attached to it soon, even though I told her not to." Neil grumbled, shaking his head. He really did tell her not to grow attached to things she knew she couldn't have. Maybe wanting the cat would motivate her to do her work faster and stop goofing off?

Well, he liked when she goofed off. She would hang around his stall for an hour and keep him company, and he thoroughly enjoyed that. The only time they really got to be alone with each other was on the weekends, and even then she was busy. Didn't stop her from barging into his house at 6:30am in the morning on a Saturday though.

"Her birthday is coming up, right? What are you going to get her?" Rod asked and snapped Neil out of his thoughts.

Crap.

"Oh!" A little girl squealed, looking at the cat Rachel was so fond of. "Daddddyyy! Can I get it, please?"

Neil crossed his arms and gave a sideways glance their direction. It would break Rachel's heart to have that cat gone. He knew she had been working hard the past week to finish the renovation plan so she could focus on expanding her farm and home so she could finally get the cat. Rod looked over at Neil, thinking the same thing about the cat.

* * *

"Aw…where's the kitty?" Rachel asked as she came by a few hours later for lunch. Her face dropped when Rod told her someone had bought the cat. "Ah…at least it got a home!" She put on a sad smile and slumped over to Neil, ready to hear an 'I told you so' . "You were right.." She said before he could open his mouth. "I shouldn't get attached to things that I can't have…"

"I know I'm right." Neil nodded his head. "C'mon, today is a slow day. I'm closing up shop early. We can go eat lunch at my house." She nodded her head slowly and helped him pack everything up and lunge it back to his house.

"Rod will get other cats, right?" Rachel asked, kicking a pebble.

"Yes, but are you going to get attached to those?"

"No.." Rachel whined, clearly still upset about the cat. Neil sighed and opened his front door.

"You're just lucky I love you." He murmured as the gray cat bounded out of the house and towards Rachel. "It can stay with me until you have enough room for it.."

"Neil!" Rachel squealed, picking up the cat. She snuggled it and then sat it down so she could hug Neil tightly. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She jumped up and down and hugged the cat again, too excited to do anything else.

"Yeah yeah, happy early birthday.." He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck as she kiss him quickly and then kissed the cat.

"I'm goin' call ya Annabell!" She cooed to the cat, before twirling around with it. "Oh, and I love you too, Neil!"


End file.
